


Café Hearts and Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, more to be added - Freeform, multishipping thing ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ah I hope you enjoyed this little fix I've been working on! More chapters will be added as soon as I can get them out!If you liked this work then please consider bookmarking or leaving kudos, subscribing would be nice too!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Spinel/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Roses and hibiscus

* * *

Spinel stared at Steven, forgetting that she had made eye contact with him, she quickly looked away flustered and embarrassed, Steven started approaching the counter and asked for the usual, a mint cappuccino, although this girl kept getting his name wrong, he thought it was adorable and sometimes thought that she was doing it intentionally, (she was but he didn't know that)

Spinel asked Steven, "So the usual?" Steven nodded, not really needing to say anything, Spinel grabbed a cup and wrote Steven's name on it and handed it to her co-worker, but Steven didn't leave the counter, not at all, that day wasn't very busy but she wondered why he was staying there, then he finally spoke,

"You know it's really adorable when you pronounce my name wrong."

he said, in response Spinel flinched then averted her eyes, but before she could say anything he handed her a tiny pice of paper and said, "Call or text me if you want to hang out!" then grabbed his drink and left, Spinel could've fainted right then and there.

* * *

* * *

"Spinel? who was that?" Her co-worker spoke up, _right of course, Penelope_ , Spinel knew that Penelope wouldn't like random boys giving her their number, especially since she was overprotective of her best friend.

"That one boy named Steven Universe, he comes here every day and get's the same thing." Spinel replied casually

"Oh.. _him_ , the guy that you are always staring at when he enters.." Penelope narrowed her eyes, clearly annoyed with spinels new "interest" 

Penelope crossed her arms and sneered "Having a relationship with a customer isn't professional Spinel, you know this."

"But, that's relationships in the workplace with a fellow employee, P" Spinel added, she knew what she was doing, _not today Penelope, not today_.

An alarm went off and Penelope flinched at the sudden sound, Spinel took herphone to of her pocket and tapped on the screen, turning off her alarm.

"Looks like my shifts over peeps" She got up with a smug grin on her face, "Have fun with your extended ovah'time peeps!~"

Spinel then walked out of the Café and started on her way home.

* * *

On the way home she took the little not out of her pocket and typed in the digits on her phone and started typing something, Steven noticed her typing upon getting her number shirt after the exchange, to her surprise he was typing too but much faster and her first message to her was "I see you typing!" Spinel immediately dropped her phone, she didn't expect him to catch her typing, although she didn't want to leave him on read so she responded rather quickly.

"ah, you caught me, go ahead and arrest me officer!"

steven snorted and messaged back "I'm afraid that I can't arrest you! You haven't committed any crimes!"

their conversations continued from there, texts turned into calls and calls turned into video chats, Steven explained how he had another best friend named Connie and that they hung out a lot, Spinel didn't mind, Steven was her best friend! She was sure that Connie was just fine and wanted nothing to do with and held nothing against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I hope you enjoyed this little fix I've been working on! More chapters will be added as soon as I can get them out!
> 
> If you liked this work then please consider bookmarking or leaving kudos, subscribing would be nice too!


	2. Bluebells and Roses

"Connie!" Steven called out to her, Spinel looked over in confusion, _She's already here?_ She thought,

Connie approached the two, "Hey Steven!" She hugged Steven then looked over to Spinel, "Hi i'm Connie" Connie held out her hand to her, Spinel reluctantly shook her hand, "I'm Spinel, it's nice to meet ya'!" Connie let go of Spinel's hand and looked around, "Wanna go to Café Hearts and Stars?" Connie asked, then she remembered that she had the afternoon shift there today in.."FIVE MINUTES?! OH STARS I'M GONNA BE LATE! GOTTA GO STEVEN! SE YA' LATER! IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU CONNIE!" Spinel ran to her workplace, thankfully getting there on time.

Although Spinel was kinda looking forward to hanging out with them but all in due time, but she wasn't very happy when she saw her Girlfriend, Penelope glaring at her, _She's not happy._ "Spinel where were you?" she was tired of this, why was she trying to control her 24/7 "Really? why do you keep doing this? I just got here and you already want to start controlling my every move? haven't you gotten tired of this?" Spinel asked, Penelope looked offended but continued, "You-- I-- Well-- I guess i'm just a playdate to you..." Was she manipulating her? right here? right now? she was used to this but penelope went too far this time, "I'm just a sick little game that you play huh? our relationship is just one big game right?! Just go ahead and kick me to the curb! go ahead and abandon me!" _Abandon, such a silly yet serious word, Spinel didn't take abandonment lightly not one bit._

Spinel laughed, "Oh ho ho!~ Did ya' really think that I would fall for your little trick again? Who would EVER, want to hear the absolute amount of _**BULLSHIT**_ comin' from you? I wouldn't!" Their co-worker, Lapis interfered before it could get any worse, "Cut it out you two! you're making a scene!" They looked around, almost everyone in the café was watching them.

They'll talk about that another time.


End file.
